The New Begining
by CobwebwatcherTheWarriorCat
Summary: The New Beggining is a story about Sparrowwing, the leader of Sparrow Clan. After mysterious cats made of stars picked twelve cats to begin clans, will Sparrowwing be able to lead a succesful clan? Some areas have been changed, like four trees is now four rocks. K just to be safe. No OC’s needed. Please enjoy and give me some constructive criticism
1. TheFourClans

Hello! Quick note before the chapter starts! This is my first story on this app... so I might have difficulty adding chapters, as I've never done this before. I have written a lot before though, and any critiques are welcomed. I do have commitment issues so bare with me. I hope you enjoy my story!

~Cobwebwatcher

Chapter 1; The Four Clans

The cats were said to meet at the Rock Circle. Sparrowwing, a brown she with tan spots, slipped beneath the bushes and fallen clusters of twigs that seemed to plague this area of the forest. A moon ago, a cat made of shining stars had told her to meet a group of twelve cats, two of them joining her to make a clan of her own, Sparrow Clan.

Sparrowwing suddenly saw a flash of yellow pass her eyes, the oval shaped objects flying off into the shadows in-sync. _Must be eyes_, the she thought. Sparrowwing continued, being more careful. Eventually, she picked up some odd scents. Hints of mint filtered in with odors of dead carcasses, something Sparrowwing never thought would mix well together. The scents grew stronger, until suddenly Sparrowwing gazed up onto four gigantic rocks that soared up through the canopy. The tops of them glistened with moonlight, sparkling like the cat she had saw before.

She gazed out in front of her, seeing ten, then eleven clear shapes. One was a small, jagged shadow, the cat only likely being four moons old. The largest cat's pelt also looked jagged and rough, likely and older cat. Sparrowwing suddenly realized she was the last cat to join the solemn circle, leaping forward to eye all of the cats. They were easier to see as the moonlight hit Sparrowwing's eyes. Many different types of cats stared back at her, each having a different emotion plastered on their faces.

A white tom with black stripes cleared his throat "Good evening everyone, I am Quicksplash, leader of Quick Clan. Let the leaders introduce themselves, then the followers for each clan will make themselves known. I'm guessing our territorial borders will be quickly figured out, guided by the cats from the sky. Who wants to go now?"

Sparrowwing decided to speak "I am Sparrowwing, leader of Sparrow Clan. I'm hopeful that this will work, as I honestly want sure if I'd find you here."

A red-pelted she with beautiful green eyes gazed from cat to cat before speaking "I'm Amber leaf, leader of Amber Clan. It's great to meet you all, and I hope for peace over the next few moons."

"I'm Creek talon, leader of Creek Clan... I uh... hope for peace too." A light-pelted tom squeaked out.

"Someone's scared..." Sparrowwing lightly teased, but stopped as Quickspalsh eyed the she cat with fierce eyes.

The other cats introduced themselves one by one. Each clan got a medicine cat, then a random cat that fitted another role. There was Jagged kit, the medicine cat from Creek Clan's kit. Next there was Yellowpelt, a snappy tom with a temper. Nutbriar, the elder, went off to Amber Clan. Finally, a queen named Sandybird would be coming with her. Sparrowwing originally thought a queen would be the best member to have, but then she realized there was still no camp or dens to let her rest in.

She watched as the clan cats dispersed into four groups. As they did, an elegant she walked up to Sparrowwing and Sandybird.

"Hello, I'm Birdpad. It's great to meet you two. I will be your medicine cat, guiding you through this... interesting situation."

"Of course" Sparrowwing said, nodding "First things first is we need to figure out a good place for camp. Then we need to get Sandybird a warm place to rest. Birdpad, you can do that while I start to clear out the camp."

Birdpad nodded "I'm not used to being a medicine cat, but I'll take my role seriously. Sandybird, do you know when the kits will arrive?"

Sandybird thought for a moment "I've been expecting for a while, they'll probably come in a moon or just under a moon."

"Well, then we have no time to waste. Let's get searching!" Sparrowwing meowed

Birdpad stopped the she "Remember, you don't have nine lives yet. If we can survive a moon, star clan will reward us with those lives for you. Be careful."

Sparrowwing nodded, taking a quick glance at her soon-to-be neighbours, and then bounded off into the bramble-laden territory that she was supposed to call home. As they walked, Birdpad explained that after the thickets have been walked on for a couple moons, walking will be made much easier. Sparrowwing did note however the tall trees. Sparrowwing has been taught to catch birds by her old farm cat friend. Apparently each clan had a special trait, so maybe she needed to teach Birdpad and Sandybird a useful skill.

After what seemed to be hours of walking, Birdpad settled on a fine little dip in the ground. It was wide enough to put all the needed dens that star clan told them to have. Sparrowwing marked the entrance, the part where the dip in the ground was the roughest. Then, Sparrowwing let Birdpad mark out some areas for the other dens. Right beside the entrance, to the right of it, was the warriors den. On the other side of it was the apprentices den. This was so that if anyone entered the camp, the warriors and apprentices would be ready to strike. After the apprentices den, in order, was the elders den, leader's den, medicine cat den, and the nursery.

"Alright, Birdpad you can go collect some moss of lichen for Sandybird, while I start clearing out the camp. We don't want you doing any heavy work Sandybird, so you can just remind me where everything is so we can clear out the most important things first." Sparrowwing called to the others.

Birdpad took off almost instantly, while Sandybird solemnly nodded. Sparrowwing knew she wanted to help, but it was too much work for a queen. The sun had now risen and bathed the clan in light. _Time to get to work_, the she thought.


	2. NotAllThingsAreFun

Hello fellow warriors cat enthusiasts! The first chapter went well for me, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm gonna try to keep adding a chapter on a regular basis, so enjoy!

~Cobwebwatcher

Chapter 2; Not All Things Are Fun

Sparrowwing worked tirelessly through the morning, as Birdpad got a head start on the nursery for Sandybird. For Sparrowwing, time went quickly. She just kept cutting, moving, and placing the thick brambles. Sparrowwing looked satisfied as the rough ground of the soon-to-be Sparrow Clan camp was touched by sunlight. Now, it was time to search for resources to make the dens. As Sparrowwing started to walk out of the camp, Birdpad leapt in front of her.

"You haven't ate in who knows how long! Why are you going out on an empty stomach?!" Birdpad snapped.

Suddenly, the hunger hit Sparrowwing. She felt a sudden rush of tiredness, her stomach twisting into knots. Birdpad eased Sparrowwing down into a sitting position, racing off to a small pile of kill. Birdpad gently placed a crow in front of Sparrowwing, motioning for her to eat it. Sparrowwing ate the crow quickly, not realizing quite how hungry she was.

"There you go, you should get some energy soon. Why don't you go check on Sandybird while I go get some leaves and twigs to make some dens?" Birdpad meowed, pointing with her muzzle to a half-finished den.

Sparrowwing nodded, picking herself up and dragging herself over to Sandybird. The light-coloured she gazed up at Sparrowwing, dipping her head. Sparrowwing laid down beside the she, gazing at her belly. It was quite swollen, likely having at least three kits in there.

"I can't wait for my kits to be born. They'll have a wonderful time in Sparrow Clan, I'm sure. You and I will teach them all we know." Sandybird murmured, a kindness in her voice.

Sparrowwing chuckled "Hopefully we find some warriors on the way."

Suddenly, Sparrowwing heard a rustling, then saw a huge pile of brambles she had gathered spill into the middle of the camp. She unsheathed her claws, willing to protect the queen with her life. Sandybird looked scared, apparently seeing something in the brambles. Sparrowwing loped forward, trying to pinpoint the thing inside. A giant blob of grey flailed in the tough bramble, appearing to be stuck.

The thing called out "Hey, you! Help! Please help!"

Sparrowwing realized it was a cat, but she had no idea where it came from "Who are you?"

The cat's eyes suddenly locked onto Sparrowwing's "Look, she-cat! Are you going to help me or not?! If you want to know my name, explain why you piled these up in the first place!"

Sparrowwing took a quick glance at Sandybird before sighing "I'm Sparrowwing, leader of Sparrow Clan. I piled those brambles up so I could clear our camp. Now tell me your name."

The grey cat rolled his eyes "I'm Boulder, alright?! Now get me out!"

Sparrowwing went up to the squirming cat, cutting the brambles away, until the gigantic tom plopped onto the rough ground. He had a matted pelt, likely from the brambles poking into his fur. The tom was riddled with scars, likely from many fights. He also looked exhausted, probably a traveller and not someone who stays in one place. The tom sighed, gazing at the she.

"You're a skinny little thing."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Sparrowwing asked "I don't have time for you, unless your joining our clan."

Boulder gazed behind Sparrowwing, obviously studying the queen "Fine, I'll join your so called clan. Two members for a clan is pretty weak."

"It's actually three members."

Boulder jumped around to see Birdpad, who had come around the back of the camp "Where did you come from?!"

"The forest," the she meowed "how about you?"

Boulder narrowed his eyes "Fine, whatever, I'll join your _three member_ clan!"

Birdpad smiled with satisfaction in her eyes. She motioned for the tom to follow her, ordering him to build the warriors den while she finished up the nursery. Boulder made quick work of the materials, easily figuring out how to weave the twigs and leaves together. Sparrowwing grabbed a bundle of twigs and leaves, deciding to start the apprentices den. The three cats worked throught most of the afternoon. After a while, Sparrowwing looked at the finished apprentices den. It wasn't much, just a simple twig-made structure, but it would work. Sparrowwing glanced over and was surprised to see a decently sized pile of dirt in the middle of camp.

"Boulder, what's this?" Sparrowwing called back to the tom.

Boulder shrugged, continuing to finish off the far wall of the warriors den. The tom was focused, not the loud, annoying cat that Sparrowwing had first met. Suddenly, a dirt-covered shape emerged from the hole. It was Birdpad.

"Sorry, Sparrowwing. I'm used to being underground, so I dug myself a little den. I hope you don't mind."

Sparrowwing chuckled a bit "It's fine, I'm used to sleeping in a box."

Boulder had come up beside the she "I used to sleep beside a creek in an abandoned fox den. It stank but it was still comfy."

Sparrowwing nodded "Boulder, can you go hunt us some kill? Then you and I can sleep in the warriors den for our first night."

Boulder padded off, but stopped at the entrance "Hey, when do I get a fancy name like yours?"

Sparrowwing glanced back at Birdpad, who was grooming the dirt out of her fur, before shrugging "Likely tomorrow, Boulder."

Boulder nodded, bounding off into the bramble ridden forest. Sparrowwing had to admit, that even though the tom wasn't very good with manners, he wasn't half bad. She decided that he would be her deputy.

That night, the four cats dined on fat squirrels. Is was just beggining to be leaf fall, which meant it would start to get colder. The cats had a lot of work to do, but as Sparrowwing laughed with her new clan mates, she knew that they would make it.


	3. SomeNewFriends

Hello! Here's chapter three for you guys. I admit, the first two chapters might have been more of setting chapters, but now it's gonna get juicy. What will the cats face in this new landscape, and how will they get more cats to join? Only star clan knows. (P.S. there's gonna be some drama)

~Cobwebwatcher

Chapter 3; Some New Friends

Sparrowwing calmly slept in her nest, the gentle breeze filtering through the den entrance. The scent of the leaves was comforting, something that was familiar to her. The moss was very light, making a lovely nest. Her pelt weighted her down like a warm blanket. The only thing that was missing from her old home was the scent of straw and the light moos of cows. Sparrowwing's eye gently fluttered open, only to see something that made her pelt stand on end.

A ginger tom was poking around the hole that Birdpad was sleeping in. Sparrowwing stood up, tapping Boulder with her muzzle. Boulder groaned, turning over. If Boulder didn't want to help, Sparrowwing would do this herself. The she slowly stalked out, sizing up the ginger tom. Sparrowwing was about to pounce when a black cat leapt on top of her, biting hard on her scruff.

Sparrowwing yowled, kicking the cat off of her with her strong hind legs. The ginger tom emediatly started racing towards Sparrowwing, his fangs glinting from the morning sun. Sparrowwing slid under the tom, tripping him. She then twisted around, raking her claws down his pelt. Before the ginger tom could bite Sparrowwing's neck, there was a sudden yowl.

"Sparky! Fidget! Stop!" Boulder sprinted outside of the warriors den, breathless "She's safe, she's safe!"

Fidget, a smaller tom, got up. He had gotten the wind knocked out of him, and his eyes were wide with surprise at the she's strength. Sparky lashed his tail, sneering at Sparrowwing.

"Well, at least we found you. Why didn't you come back to the lake?" Sparky asked, padding up to Boulder.

A look of dread flooded Boulder's face "I... I joined this clan. We call it Sparrow Clan."

By now Birdpad had come out of her den, gently brushing her tail against Sparrowwing's. Sparky looked surprised, almost betrayed. Fidget looks amazed, gazing curiously at Birdpad and Sparrowwing.

"Sparky, we should join too!" Fidget squeaked.

Sparrowwing was surprised at how high-pitched the tom's voice was. His white-tipped tail flicked from side to side excitedly. Clearly, the tom was only apprentice age, not quite as hardened as Sparky appeared to be.

Sparky rolled his eyes "Us, join a clan? Look, we're nomads, we never stay put. Have you learned nothing from me Boulder?"

Boulder sighed, his shoulders heaving "C'mon, you might like it. We're safer in numbers."

Fidget looked sadly at Sparky, clearly wanting to stay as he hugged Boulder's side. Sparky was about to sneer something, but when he gazed into Fidget's eyes, he softened a bit "Fine... we'll stay... but if we don't like it we're out of here."

Fidget excitedly waved his tail back and forth, going up to Sparky and touching noses with him. Sparky sighed, turning to Sparrowwing and giving her a little nod. Boulder quickly explained how the clan worked to Sparky and Fidget, and then turned to Sparrowwing, asking about names.

Sparrowwing's ears perked "Oh, yes! Come... we'll have to figure out something for me to stand on, as we're supposed to have a meeting rock or something like that."

Sparky saw a small rock, and rolled it over to a clear spot, placing the flat side down. Sparrowwing nodded thankfully, before leaping up onto the rock. At first Sparrowwing didn't know what to say, but then the words came to her "All cats old enough to chase the birds, come under the High Rock for a clan meeting!"

Sparrowwing watched as everyone sat, Sandybird loping out and sitting beside Birdpad. Finally, it was starting to feel like a clan "Boulder, Sparky, and Fidget all need names. Boulder, from this day forward you shall be known as Bouldersnap! Sparky, from now on you shall be known as Sparkfur! Finally, Fidget, from now on you shall be known as Fidgetpaw! I will mentor you."

Birdpad and Sandybird chanted the cats names, welcoming them easier than Sparrowwing expected "Bouldersnap, do you accept the role of deputy?"

Bouldersnap gazed up, surprised "Uh... yes, yes I do."

Sparrowwing nodded "Then from now on, Bouldersnap is the deputy of Sparrow Clan!"

Bouldersnap bounded beside the High Rock, smiling up playfully at Sparrowwing. Sparrowwing leaped from the rock, signalling that the clan was dismissed. Before Sparrowwing could even congratulate the cats, Fidgetpaw bounded up to Sparrowwing.

"Sparrowwing, when do we train?" The tom asked, flicking his tail as usual.

Birdpad laughed, gently pushing the apprentice "Let Sparrowwing breath for a bit, she's new to this leader thing, y'know."

Crowpaw gazed at the medicine cat, calming down and nodding "Where do I sleep?"

"You'll sleep in the apprentices den, it's right by the entrance. Why don't you and Sparkfur relax for a bit, before we start building the camp again." Sparrowwing meowed.

Sparkfur turned "Building?! You guys built those dens?!"

Sparrowwing nodded "Birdpad dug that hole. I'll give out jobs for everyone, and once the clan is built, Bouldersnap will be in charge of patrols. For now, though, we need to finish the camp."

Everyone nodded, letting Sparrowwing have a moment to think "Sparkfur and Bouldersnap will make the elders den. Birdpad will make the medicine cat den. Fidgetpaw and I will make the leaders den."

"Sparrowwing, what should I do?" Sandybird asked, still standing with the group of cats.

Sparrowwing sighed "You need to get some rest. Bouldersnap, get some kill for Sandybird."

Sandybird looked sad, but trudged back to her den, silently slipping through the entrance. Sparrowwing hated to keep Sandybird dormant, but she needed her energy for her kits. Sparrowwing led Fidgetpaw out of the camp, showing him how to gather fallen branches and leaves. The apprentice always watched with amazement, clearly ready to learn. Once they gathered enough resources, the cats padded back to camp. Sparrowwing went straight to work, surprised at how fast Fidgetpaw picked up the weaving.

About half-way through the day, Sparrowwing realized that Sparkfur was just sitting their, making fun of Bouldersnap "Fidgetpaw, stay here."

The she walked up to Sparkfur, giving him a questioning face "Why are you just sitting there, Sparkfur?"

Sparkfur rolled his eyes "Mr. Perfect thinks I'm gonna mess up his precious den."

Sparrowwing gazed at Bouldersnap, before looking back to Sparkfur "Go get us some kill, will you?"

Sparkfur murmured "Fine, princess."

Sparrowwing hoped that Sparkfur would start to take things more seriously, but for now, she had to focus on her and her apprentice.

When Sparrowwing got back, Fidgetpaw asked "Why is it so small?"

Sparrowwing gazed at the smaller den "Well, only one cat has to sleep in here, that's why. Besides, we have to put a giant rock beside this. We can't have the den taking up too much space."

Fidgetpaw nodded, understanding quickly. Sparrowwing sat down, looking at the practically finished den. She watched as Fidgetpaw weaved in the last few branches, clearly happy with his work. The two cats sat for a bit, having a rest that they both deserved.

After a while, Sparkfur came back with different types of prey. Fidgetpaw instantly grabbed the squirrel, chomping down on it happily. Bouldersnap and Birdpad grabbed some crows, while Sparrowwing reached out for a shrew. To her surprise, Sparkfur snatched it, pacing off to the warriors den. Sparrowwing looked down to see no more prey left, her stomach growling. A plump crow was dropped in front of her.

"I know Sparkfur's rude, but he'll get used to being in a clan. I'll go catch something else." Before Sparrowwing could thank him, Bouldersnap bounded off, leaving Sparrowwing to eat the delicious crow.

Sparrowwing new that the clan would eventually work more smoothly, but for now, all she cared about was training her apprentice, taking care of Sandybird, and maybe even finding herself someone to care about her. Bouldersnap was a kind cat... what was she thinking, she had to focus on her clan, not on a hot... well kind of hot cat.

(Extra Note: I originally changed Fidget's name to Crowpaw, but then decided he should just be named Fidgetpaw, so if you see Crowpaw, that's who I'm referring to, sorry for any confusion)


	4. TrainingIsDifficult

Hello! I hope to get some Oc's for an upcoming border battle! I'll probably do it around chapter 6, so if you could write a character in the reviews, that would be wonderful! Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, it was just hard to get this chapter out with school. Let's see what happens next in this marvellous story!

~Cobwebwatcher

Chapter 4; Training is Difficult

A Fortnight had passed within the clan, and the cats were finally getting in the swing of things. A new apprentice had joined, Robinpaw, who was a former kittypet. Sparrowwing had given him to Sparkfur, hoping that the kittypet would realize how tough life was out in the bramble ridden forest. Sandybird had accepted her role more over the days, accepting food gratefully from any cat who would bring her some kill. Birdpad had expanded her den, filling it with a vast number of herbs, and the cats had managed the heave a large rock in place for the high rock.

Sparrowwing padded behind Fidgetpaw, letting the tom lead the way. The cats were headed by Amber Clan territory, their neighbouring clan to the east. Fidgetpaw had been training well, already being able to catch ground animals, and having a bit of battle training. Today, though, Sparrowwing would tach him something she hadn't shown any other cat.

Once they got a few fox lengths away from Amber Clan territory, where the territory started to slump into the oak forests which were filled with acorns, Sparrowwing examined the trees. She found a medium sized tree noticing that the branches would be able to hold her weight.

Fidgetpaw glanced curiously at the she "What are you doing, Sparrowwing?"

Without a reply, Sparrowwing launched herself up the trunk, keeping her pace as her paws thundered up the tree. She twisted and leaping for a branch, letting it sway a bit underneath her weight before sitting up proud and tall.

Fidgetpaw stood there, his jaw gaping "How... how did you...?"

"That's what I'll be teaching you today." Sparrowwing said, slowly slipping down the tree trunk.

Fidgetpaw flicked his ears "But Sparkfur never taught me that!"

Sparrowwing chuckled "Not many cats can do that Fidgetpaw, not even Sparkfur."

Sparrowwing had learned that Sparkfur had raised the excitable tom cat. He had found him as a kit and took care of him as he grew. No wonder Fidgetpaw looked up to Sparkfur much, Sparkfur and Bouldersnap were the only cats he had ever known.

Fidgetpaw swayed his tail "So, how do you do it?"

Sparrowwing unsheathed her claws, explaining that you needed a good grip to make it up the tree. She then showed him on a log how to keep his pace. Finally, she leapt up the trunk, holding onto it tight. He showed him again how to twist his upper body, and launch off with his back feet. Finally, she showed him how to position himself.

As she leapt to solid ground, she explained one more thing "Don't leap onto a branch unless it's as thick as that one, or else it'll likely break and you'll fall."

Fidgetpaw took the warning, before padding up to the tree. He studied the tree, before he unsheathed his class and leapt up the tree. His pacing was off, so he simply slid down the tree, gently landing at the bottom of the trunk. Sparrowwing watched as Fidgetpaw failed again and again, either having to do with his pacing or the fact that he wasn't used to the twisting. As Sparrowwing watched, she watched Fidgetpaw about to leap, but the tom simply stopped.

She studied the tom as he spat at the ground and slumped up against a different tree.

Sparrowwing sighed, padding to the tom. She wrapped her tail around the tom "I know you can do it. Just give it one more time and then we'll go back to camp, alright?"

The tom solemnly nodded, going back to the tree that now had claw marks racing up and down it. The tom unsheathed his claws, tensing his muscles before racing up the tree trunk. The tom twisted, and leapt... overshooting the branch. Fidgetpaw yelped as he flew over the branch and hit the ground hard. Sparrowwing raced over, seeing that he had gotten the breath knocked out of him.

"Alright... we can go back now." The she said, slightly disappointed, but she knew that it had taken a long time for her to learn too."

Fidgetpaw caught his breath, keeping his head down as the cats walked back to camp together.

Once they got back to camp, Sparkfur went up to greet Fidgetpaw. The apprentice simply brushed past the warriors ginger fur, padding to the apprentices den. Sparkfur and Sparrowwing watched as the apprentice pushed Robinpaw aside, slinking into the apprentice den. Sparkfur glanced at Sparrowwing, tilting his ear.

Sparrowwing sighed "I tried to teach Fidgetpaw how to climb a tree, something that will be useful to him in the future. He didn't get it right away like the others things I've taught him, though. He just needs to work on his patience."

Sparkfur nodded "I'll go talk to him, Birdpad needs you anyways, so."

"Thanks, Sparkfur" Sparrowwing meowed, before padding over to the medicine den. As the she entered, her nose was filled with a mix of herbs and moss. In the upper part of the den, there were a few herbs at the back in a pile, two nests made to house a future apprentice and an injured cat. A hole led down to Birdpad's den, which Sparrowwing guessed were the rest of the herbs.

Birdpad emerged from the hole, shaking her pelt "Hello, Sparrowwing. I see Sparkfur listened to me for once. Bouldersnap got injured by a thorn in his paw, I'm just hoping he won't get it infected. Also, Sandybird and I think that she'll have her kits soon, we have to be prepared."

Sparrowwing listened to the medicine cat, ears perked "Of course, I'll go make Sandybird's nest a bit bigger..."

"Sparkfur did that."

Sparrowwing was surprised "Sparkfur? He hasn't done much for any of us lately!"

Birdpad chuckled "It seems he's taken a liking to Sandybird, I mean she is a lovely she."

"Oh... I see" the she laughed for a bit, before sighing "Hey... does Bouldersnap seem like a nice cat?"

Birdpad glanced at Sparrowwing "What do you mean? Do you like him?"

"Well... yes, I like him. I'm just wondering if he would be... y'know..."

Birdpad laughed "Bouldersnap is a wonderful cat. I'm sure he would be a good father if you chose him as your mate."

Sparrowwing sighed, relieved "Well, I'll think about it. I'm gonna go have a rest."

Birdpad dipped her head as Sparrowwing got up and walked out of the den. She saw Sparkfur and Fidgetpaw talking quietly, and Robinpaw sitting alone. The she sighed, walking over to the smaller apprentice. He was gazing over at the two toms who were quietly arguing, just out of earshot. Sparrowwing wrapped her tail around the tom, who at first jumped in surprise, but then leaned against the she-cat.

"Everything okay, Robinpaw?" Sparrowwing mewed.

Robinpaw shrugged "I thought being in a clan would mean I wouldn't have to get into too many fights... guess I was wrong."

Sparrowwing feel pity for the tom "Go grab some kill. If you ever need me, I'm here."

Robinpaw nodded, walking off to the fresh kill pile. Sparrowwing herself got up, padding over to her den. She slipped in, calmly curling up and closing her tired eyes. She was worried about Fidgetpaw, but hoped that he would pick up the new skill not only quickly, but carefully, as a wrong move could possibly kill him. Sparrowwing has trouble falling asleep, but when she finally did, she had a moment of bliss.


	5. SpecialAmericanThanksgivingChapter

Hello! Just wanted to thank you for reading my FanFiction and to say a happy American Thanksgiving to my American readers! Here's a short Sparkfur chapter to celebrate! Please tell me in the comments if you want more of these! (Sorry it's late, it glitched last night and I decided to take a break for a bit.)

~Cobwebwatcher

(American) Thanksgiving Chapter;

Sparkfur padded across the flattened grass. To his left was a pen full of cattle, an electric fence safely separating them. The pasture he was in had been filled with cattle, before the twolegs had brough them in. The smaller ginger tom was on his way to meet his friend, Boulder. The two had met when they were very young, and had been helping each other ever since. Sparky had gone on a recent adventure, being a traveller, and decided to visit Boulder.

He saw the red gate. It didn't electrocute you. He leaped onto the top bar, before hopping down onto the rough dirt path. He got out his claws in case any of the turkeys that roamed free decided to attack him again. As he walked, he spotted the old and rickety shed. It had a hole in the roof, and it's walls were pretty tattered. He stuck is head in, seeing the hay bale at the back where Boulder slept. He paced into the poorly lit room, hopping over the twoleg tools.

He smelt the nest, Boulder has been gone for a while. He was probably catching mice by the main house. Sparky didn't want to go there though. Last time he went there, the twolegs had tried to capture him. He climbed onto the hay bale, making himself comfortable. The twolegs never came in here, Boulder had told him, because their tools didn't function as well as their bigger monsters that they drove.

Sparky had remembered the first monster that the twolegs here used. It was a giant green one, swiftly swallowing up row after row of wheat. It's teeth were long and could slice a piece of hay in half quicker then it could get away. He had hidden under the wooden fence with Boulder, amazed at the size of it.

"Ah, hello Sparky! Did you bring a gift?" Boulder asked, happily racing in.

Sparky gazed happily at the grey tom, his darker grey muzzle defining him "I did bring a gift! I couldn't bring it over the fence though, come on!"

The two cats raced onto the dirt path, easily clearing the red fence. They launched themselves across the pasture, laughing like giddy kits. They found it easy to pad across the field, as it was a straight away to the far fence. Sparky spotted the barrel. He kept on top of it and sprang over the fence. Boulder quickly followed and they both landed one on top of the other. They wrestled for a bit before catching their breath.

Sparky shook his thin pelt "The gift is over here." He dug out the gift, before holding it up proudly.

Boulder stared in amazement "What is that?"

"The cat that gave it to me called it cotton! It's fuzzy, and twolegs pick it sometimes. I went to a forested area, but it wasn't like the normal forest! Apparently the twolegs planted them on purpose to make a park! You can't destroy it, or hurt any animals in it! That's why the cat stays there."

Boulder nodded along with the story "Next time, bring more than one!"

Sparky chuckled "Will do. Anything interesting happen around here?"

"Yes! I heard the twolegs talking and well... I'm gonna need to come back to your den to live." He flattened his ears, clearly sad.

Sparky flicked his tail "Wait, why?!"

Boulder sighed "The twolegs are getting a huge dog! Even bigger then the Boder Colie that they have! I don't wanna stay around and see it, can I come and live with you by the pond?"

"Oh... of course! I can dig it out some more. Don't worry, I'll help you."

Boulder touched noses with the tom "Thank you, I owe you one."

That evening the cats managed to heave the hay bale over the electric fence. They dragged it up the road, making sure to watch for monsters that Boulder called a truck, and made the long walk back to the lake. By the evening, they were there. Fireflies dipped up and down from the reeds, and birch trees lined the large pond. Frogs chirped and crickets sang. Sparky picked out his den, digging out a section for Boulder and let him use his hay. Sparky walked up to the lake, dipping his muzzle in for a drink.

Boulder padded up beside him "I might get rid of the hay,I can't hang onto it forever."

Sparky raised his muzzle out of the clear water "That's alright. Take a drink while I get us some frogs."

"Can't we eat something other than frogs?" Boulder complained.

Sparky rolled his eyes "You'll get used to them! Besides, it's after leaf bare, it's now new leaf. In new leaf, I hunt frogs."

Sparky waded into the water, slithering through the cattails. He saw the frogs ahead, resting on top of the water. He made sure not to shake the cattails too much, as that was a dead giveaway. He got close enough, sinking deeper into the water, before leaping onto the frogs. He caught one in his jaws, swiping a second with his right paw. He pushed the frogs deep into the water, pressing on their throats with his claws. Soon, they were dead, and slowly floated to the top of the water.

"That's a pretty gross way to kill a frog." Boulder said, gagging.

Sparky shrugged "It works! Come on, let's eat."

It took a Boulder a while to eat the frog. He was used to mice and the occasional robin, not water animals. That night, the two toms slept together. Boulder decided to throw the hay into the pond, so the fish would have something interesting to eat. Sparky said that the extra space could be for whatever Boulder collected on the adventures that Sparky would be taking him on in the future. He placed the bud of cotton onto his pile of trinkets. There was an eagle feather, a twoleg bottle, a fake mouse, and even a twoleg boot he had found on the side of a busy road.

"You should get some sleep, you've had quite the journey." Boulder meowed to Sparky, who turned and laid beside the fluffy tom.

"Alrighty Boulder, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

That night the two cats slept, warm and full. Sparky was happy that his friend finally joined him, and he hoped he got used to the new lifestyle quickly, so he could take him on his next wild adventure. That night he dreamed of the time he found a canyon, where he found the eagle feather in an abandoned nest. He almost died that day, but the feather was worth it. Sparky strived for adventure, and the feeling of accomplishment would never get dull.


End file.
